fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Adventures (film)
Hero's Adventures is an upcoming animated-p-gi/live movie based on Hero's Adventures. The movie was set for an April 9th, 2015 release on Roc's Videos. The stars are Puss in Boots as Tom, Sheriff Woody as Jaylin, Isaiah as Jeff and Tyshean Thomas as Marvin. Quianna Hall also stars as Kiana. Plot When an magic box is stolen, Kiana finds an way to create an formula for magic and Tom and his friends prepare an mission to get the box back. Story Part 1: The movie displays Anita and Trena's start and end. An day later Kiana (Quianna Hall) is mutated after falling into an mutation tank. Kiana then travels to Photo City, and steal's Tom's wish box and travel's back to Earth. Kiana then opens an book called Tom Roundman (aka Papertropilis Adventures). The book displays Tom and his friends adventures. Part 2: Tom and Jaylin and their friends walk to the Photo City Store and peform adventures until they are sent home by Anita (Ms. Fof-rich). Part 3: Tom and Jaylin are informed that Kiana has stolen Tom's wish box. Jaylin informs his friends that change would create man to kid war. Tom and Jaylin use an elevator which then transports them to their an real lightbulb which Photo City is located on. Part 4: Tom and his friends invite Kyle and Max to go on their mission with them, including Anita and Trena. Part 5: Tom and his friends travel to their play field, Kiana's page then glows. The glowness then travels underground and on the ground. Because of the glowness Papertropilis is now destroyed. Tom's house celling displays an wax transformation. Tom and Jaylin then go back into their field and explain their mission to their teacher Quinn, Quinn joins them, Tom and Jaylin and their friends travel out of their planet and into Earth. The camera then zooms out of their planet, and into the tv galaxy. The crew then meet Kiana. Part 6: Tom and Jaylin draw their pre-teen selves and the rainbow stick lights up. Tom, Lenny, Kyle and Max are pre-teens, and Tinisha, Anita and Trena are humans. Part 7: Tom and Jaylin fly to the ocean and Tom uses his book to transform Photo City back to it's original design but the box shut's down and needs lemonade powder to charge. Part 8: Tom creates lemonade powder and puts the portrait into his box and the box re-operates, Tom draws an page which returns Photo City to it's first design. Part 9: Tom and Jaylin go to the magic factory and create more power sources for the box. Part 10: Tom and Jaylin return to the ocean and find Kiana. Kiana explains her history which displays Feb. 8th, 2001 and her expriementing juice which caused obsession of magic. Part 11: Tom and Jaylin give Kiana evidence of the way they had the same thoughts of how magic is operated. Part 12: Kiana is re-mutated into her original self, Tinisha draws an photo of Photo City returning to it's first design. Part 13: Kiana draws Tinisha's mutation. The photo then shows Kiana's reflection. The mutation photo then sprays Kiana, mutates her and she lays down. Kiana is then grabbed into her reflection device, Kiana melts and is transported to Papertropilis. Part 14: Tom and his friends go back to Papertropilis. Tom and his pals then transport Tom's transformation photo to his box and it's mixture items are re-formed. Tom and his friends then return to Earth. Kiana awakens and is then shown at the Photo City Aquiriam. Tinisha rips the page out of Tom's box and the credits start. By: Roc. Jan. 18th, 2015. Cast Puss in Boots as Tom (Charectar)/Pre-teen Tom/Tom's voice. Sheriff Woody as Jaylin (Charectar)/Pre-teen Jaylin/Jaylin's voice. Aunt Jean as Tinisha (mascoted). Rachel Williams as Tinisha/Tinisha (human). Shacita Rice as Tinisha (voiced). Tyshean as Jeff/Pre-teen Jeff/Jeff's voice. Isaiah Ryan as Marvin/Marvin's voice. Ms. Fof-rich as Anita (body suited)/Anita (human). Layla Ryan as Anita (voiced). Ms. Kutteh as Trena (mascoted)Trena (human) (voiced). Ms. Paulen as Kiana (paper-made). Quianna Hall as Kiana (real). Patience Williams as mutated Kiana. Shacita Clarece Rice as Mutated Kiana (voiced). Jan. 18th, 2015. Creation On Oct. 20th, 2014 the movie was titled The Hero's Journey and The Hero's Mystery. On Jan. 17th, 2015 the movie was then titled The Hero's Movie. On Jan. 18th, 2015 the movie was re-titled Hero's Adventures. Scripts will be written on Feb. 6th, 2015 through Feb. 8th, 2015. Storyboards are set for development on Feb. 9th, 2015. Filming will start on March 20th, and March 28th, 2015. On Jan. 31st, 2015 animation creation started and will continue until Feb 5th, 2015. Scrpt deliveries will start on Feb. 5th, 2015. Live sequences will be filmed in New Castle Delaware on March 20th, 2015. Jan. 18th, 2015. The box's magic will be created on the paint program and imported to the movie. Patience Williams will voice Kiana and play Kiana in her mutated form. By: Roc. Feb. 7th, 2015. Comp. Series Main article: Pre-heroe's on Earth. An series Pre-heroes on Earth is set for an Jan. 1st, 2017 release on Roc's Videos. The series displays Tom and Jaylin as pre-teens enjoying life with their friends Kyle and Max. By: Roc. Jan. 18th, 2015. Sequel Hero's Adventures 2 was set for an April 9th, 2017 release but due to the 2017 summer creation shedule the movie's release is set for July 8th, 2017 on Roc's Videos. By: Roc. Jan. 18th, 2015. Javen, Kahlid, Aunt Jean, Tyshean and Isaiah will return for their roles as Tom, Jaylin, Jeff and Marvin. Quianna Hall will also return as Kiana. Patience Williams will also voice Kiana and play her mutated self. By: Roc. Feb. 7th, 2015. Trivia 1: This movie was titled The Original Story in 2011 and was re-titled T-o-s in 2013 which was then made into an series, on August 15th, 2014 the genre was changed to it being an children's series and displayed Tom and Jaylin's life in school. 2: Hero's Adventures is an prequel to Roc's Life (film). By: Roc. Jan. 30th, 2015. __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__